Watashi no R
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: [song-fic]Karamatsu sempre passava perto daquela passarela, sempre e sempre, e a cada visita via um rosto familiar.


Notas do Autor: Essa fanfic lida com o tema de suicídio, então caso este tema lhe cause desconforto, recomendo não ler.  
Caso esteja pensando nisso reconsidere, a vida é bela, procure ajuda de alguém próximo, o melhor caminho é sempre viver, não esqueça disso nunca caro leitor.  
Eu diria que essa é a versão fanfic da canção Watashi no R, não a considero uma mera songfic, pois os versos da música não aparecem em forma de versos, mas sim em prosa, mas para todos os efeitos coloquei como tal.

Link da canção no final.

Peras com acento porque sim.

* * *

 **Watashi no R - by Anjo Setsuna**

A gota d´agua pingara finalmente, e as ondas que se criavam com o movimento da queda se ampliavam cada vez mais, até se dissipar por completo no grande mar de desespero que Karamatsu se encontrava.

Ele queria colocar a culpa de seu infortúnio em meras frutas, assim seria mais fácil lidar com a realidade de que não era querido, que sua existência era tão esquecível quanto um comercial chato, que era tão indesejável quanto as cascas das pêras.

Talvez de fato devia esse ser seu destino pensou, tudo que era dispensável era jogado fora, como as cascas e as sementes que tinham ido para o lixo aquele dia. Ele só precisava colocar o lixo para fora, já que não teria alguém que fizesse isso por ele.

Quando estava ao ponto de tirar seu calçado para pular da passarela de pedestres, afinal não queria ter o perigo de escorregar de mal jeito antes de saltar e aumentar sua dor, avistou um homem de óculos escuros, parecia ter o mesmo intento que ele, mal percebeu quando as palavras escorregaram de sua boca:

\- Ei, não faça isso.

Não é como se realmente importasse certo, ele estava ali para a mesma coisa, mas lhe incomodava que alguém estivesse querendo fazer isso antes dele. Existia tantas passarelas na cidade poxa.

O homem lhe contou sua história, daquelas que a gente tem a sensação de já ter ouvido antes.

\- Eu achava – o homem disse – que significava algo para eles. Eu só queria que gostassem de mim.

\- Tá zuando com a minha cara?! - Karamatsu se exaltou – Que gênio que você tem hein, tentar se matar antes de mim só por causa disso! Você tá aborrecido só porque não pode ter o que quer? Você tem é sorte de não ter tido nada roubado de você!

\- He, eu me sinto melhor agora que falei sobre isso.

O homem de óculos escuros sorriu e desapareceu.

Karamatsu naquele dia desistiu de seu intento, mas no dia seguinte estava determinado a colocar seu lixo para fora. Novamente com cuidado, se posicionou no meio da passarela e iria retirar seu calçado quando avistou um homem encurvado perto da grade de proteção, parecia tão pequeno daquele jeito, novamente se pegou chamando pelo concorrente de salto.

O homem encurvado lhe contou como se sentia sozinho no mundo.

\- Todo mundo me ignora, tudo que eu gosto é roubado de mim – ele lamentou – eu não encaixo em lugar nenhum.

\- Tá zuando com a minha cara?! - Karamatsu se exaltou – Que gênio que você tem hein, tentar se matar antes de mim só por causa disso! Apesar de tudo, você ainda é amado na sua casa, sempre tem um jantar te esperando, certo?

\- Eu estou faminto.

O homem encurvado reclamou choroso e desapareceu.

E por um dias, sempre que Karamatsu chegava na passarela ele continuava a ser interrompido de seu intento para falar com alguém, sempre tirando aquelas pessoas dali, mas em suas conversas nunca conseguia compartilhar sua dor como elas, com ninguém em nenhum momento.

Mas certo dia, pela primeira vez, ele encontrou alguém com os mesmo problemas que ele. Depois de ver algumas daquelas pessoas, ele finalmente encontrara um homem com o mesmo pijama azul que ele, naquele dia das pêras.

\- Eu vim aqui, na esperança de apagar todos esses machucados que continuam a crescer cada vez que volto para casa. - o homem de pijama disse sorridente.

As palavras simplesmente escorregaram da boca de Karamatsu, não é como ele se importasse, mas acabou dizendo algo que ele mesmo não acreditava.

\- Ei, não faça isso.

O Matsuno não sabia o que fazer, ele não podia parar aquele homem como fizera com os outros, não se sentia no direito disso. Mas mesmo assim, deixa-lo ir daquele jeito parecia doloroso para ele e lágrimas escorreram de seu rosto abundantemente.

\- Eu não vou fazer isso hoje então.

O homem de pijama disse lhe olhando complacente e desapareceu.

Karamatsu depois disso voltou a passarela, não havia ninguém hoje. Era só ele consigo mesmo. Ninguém podia lhe atrapalhar. Ninguém iria lhe atrapalhar.

Ele depositou seu moletom azul na grade de proteção e ajustou sua gravata no terno azul, retirou seus óculos escuros e esticou suas costas, aquele homem ia pular agora.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Notas Setsu:**

Link da canção no youtube /c5aoJfeS8CI (Procurem Osomatsu-san - Watashi no R)

Bom, eu só sempre tive vontade de fazer uma fanfic desse video, só isso. As vezes penso que as pessoas deviam parar de matar o pobre Karamatsu quase que sempre. (olha quem fala cof cof).

Se bem que segundo o artista do video original de Watashi no R a interpretação do final fica aberto se você pula ou não :) Se assistirem Transparent Elegy terão uma resposta.


End file.
